role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Saiyan Rosé
Super Saiyan Rosé (スーパーサイヤ人 ロゼ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze; lit. "Super Saiya person Rosé") is a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (スーパーサイヤ人ゴッドスーパーサイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin; lit. "Super Saiya person God Super Saiya person") transformation assumed by Saiyans who possess proper god-like status or divine beings with Saiyan capabilities, at least according to Future Zamasu. It is Goku Black's version of the Super Saiyan Blue form and matches it in strength in the anime. In the manga, it is stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. This transformation puts Goku Black in his own class all together. The counterpart to Super Saiyan Rosé is Super Saiyan Blue. Description How to Use The Super Saiyan Rosé form is extremely rare, only available to Saiyans with proper god-like status, or a true divine Saiyan or holding some kind of position as a divine being, or a divine being with Saiyan capabilities, or even a Saiyan-Kai hybrid. How to directly obtain it is not exactly the same as Super Saiyan Blue's methods and is far easier to do. Because Goku Black was not a mortal and was a god in a Saiyans body, he already had access to godly ''ki ''at birth, along with being a true divine being. Although it is required to master Super Saiyan, mixing the users' godly ''ki ''with Super Saiyan will lead to this form. The user does not have to go through ''ki ''control training because the transformation already offers precise and efficient ''ki ''control. Alternatively, in the manga, whether or not the user is a divine being makes no difference. By mixing godly ''ki ''and Super Saiyan and transforming or absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God into the users' base form and transforming into a Super Saiyan will lead to the evolution to Rosé. If the user is empowered by some force, has large amounts of Zenkai or the user is enhanced by any means, the god-enhanced Super Saiyan form will properly evolve to Super Saiyan Rosé. They will then be granted back their regular Super Saiyan form. Appearance The user will appear similar to the first Super Saiyan form, just like Super Saiyan Blue. However, their color is pink because they are a true divine being, as theorized by Future Zamasu. The user's hair is fiercer and more-flame like. It stands on end and little to no strands of hair appear on the user. The user's hair brightens to a dark pink, and their skin tone, like Super Saiyan Blue, remains almost exactly the same in their base form. Their eyebrows also change to the same color of their hair. Their irises are light gray while their muscle mass is increased and defined like Super Saiyan. When in aura, the hair lightens to a bright, shining pink that is heavily illuminated by the aura. The clothes are also heavily illuminated by the aura as well. The aura is several shades of violet and pink, and appears more flame-like than Super Saiyan Blue's aura, and looks more fierce and sinister as well. The outlining of the body inside the aura is white, while the user's eyes change from gray to pink when in aura, a unique feature of Super Saiyan Rosé. Interestingly, there is no golden outlining signifying the presence of Super Saiyan in Super Saiyan Rosé's aura, unlike Super Saiyan Blue. The user may also go through a drastic voice change, as Goku Black in his base form had a voice very gruff and low, while in Super Saiyan Rosé he sounded normal and had a British accent. Power Like Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Rosé is exceedingly more powerful than Super Saiyan God and the standard Super Saiyan forms. It is just as powerful as Super Saiyan Blue is, although in the manga it is stronger than it. And like Super Saiyan God, the divine status of the user is established, as Super Saiyan God transforms a mortal into a divine being, unlike Super Saiyan Blue where it gives the mortal godly powers. Super Saiyan Rosé shares all the default qualities of Super Saiyan Blue. The ''ki ''and energy control of Super Saiyan Rosé is so efficient however that it allows the user to shape their own aura into weapons or objects, and manipulate their shape and form at will and weaponize them. If the user of Super Saiyan Rosé turns immense anger into their own power and capability, they will have access to The Work of the Gods ability, in which it allows the user to form a large scythe out of their ki in their form's color known as the Sickle of Sorrow. This scythe has the ability to tear a hole in the time-space continuum and reality. It can block Instant Transmission, and call upon beings or objects from other timelines and places in the universe, and although it can produce evil energy, it can produce good energy as well. While the strain while maintaining the form is unknown, the stamina drain and power drops from Super Saiyan Blue appear non-existent. Goku Black could recover from any attack, which was even further backed up by his instant Zenkai boosts, as Black could use the form as much as he wanted without seemingly losing any stamina at all. On top of using the form as much as he wanted, the power drop from Super Saiyan Blue from using it more than once in a fight appeared to be completely non-existent in Super Saiyan Rosé, as Black used the form as much as he wanted without losing any power and becoming dominant over Goku and Vegeta by their constant use of the form in the fights they had against Black and Zamasu, as they were weaker than Super Saiyan Gods because of using the form more than once in a fight. It is possible he does not suffer the stamina drain and power drops because he already mastered Goku's power in his body before Goku even mastered his own. Super Saiyan Rosé also changes the user's techniques that uses energy to match the form's color. Super Saiyan Rosé also appears to have ''ki ''and energy consumption much slower than Super Saiyan Blue, as Black used constant techniques that required energy, including a Super Black Kamehameha Rosé, which requires massive amounts of ''ki ''energy. Uniquely, using Super Saiyan Rosé, judged by Fusion Zamasu in both the anime and manga does not appear to have any effect on the time limit of a fusion, on top of making Fused Zamasu even stronger--whereas Vegito Blue defused well before an hour had passed because of the immense energy he was generating, which is the time limit for Potara Fusion--a type of fusion used by Black and Zamasu to fuse into Fused Zamasu. It was viewed by Black and Zamasu as a perfect divine Super Saiyan form. Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play